Unbelievable
by Freehuggz
Summary: You all know the Twilight Saga, right? But you only know it from Bella's point of view. In this story, you get a look from a different perspective. Jacob Black. The only difference is how the story should've happened. Betrayal, jealousy, love, and more!
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

**Author's note: My very first Twilight fanfic, and I tried to keep it like the books, except I wrote it the way I wanted the books to be written. This is a JacobxBella fanfic(yes, I'm one of _those_ kinds of people lol) so don't flame me D: and I hope you enjoy my story!! ^^**

**Chapter 1: Goodbye**

Do you know what it's like to lose the one you love? ...I do. And it hurts. It hurts really badly. I keep remembering all those summer days Bella and I spent together. I would help her with her motorcycle and we would talk and laugh and have so much fun. I always thought we had some strong connection, but I guess it wasn't good enough... Everything was going great until I was driving her home one night and she saw a familiar black Volvo in front of her house. I saw the way her eyes lit up in astonishment. She didn't even stop and think, even though I tried to stop her from going.

"Bella don't go! It's a trap!" I yelled, trying to convince her to stay. I grabbed her by the arm and tried my hardest so she wouldn't return to those bloodsuckers.

"No, Jake, it's ok! That's Carlisle's car!" she blurted out, trying to release herself from my unbreakable grasp.

"I Can't let you go!" I said in a stern, yet pleading tone.

"Jake, please! I know what I'm doing. It's ok, you don't have to worry." she begged. I could see the excitement in her eyes. It's been so long since I've seen that… So I thought about letting her go for a moment, but I knew what would happen if I let her go. She would return to her _real_ friends and leave me.

"Ok…" I said in a low tone. My voice broke on the last syllable. I released her and watched her run towards her house.

When I couldn't see her anymore, I pounded my fists on the steering wheel on my Rabbit. I felt so frustrated and betrayed. She left me for _them_! My temper was getting the better of me, and my fists began to tremble. _Calm down Jacob, don't waste your anger on something like this. _I told myself. I tried to relax so I wouldn't transform into a giant wolf in my car that I spent months working on. But the tension was killing me. I didn't know if she was ok, or if it really was a trap and she got killed. But I can't defend her here, it's not my territory.

Those thoughts whirled around in my head and my hands began trembling again until I saw Bella run outside. "Bella!" I yelled out in relief. She was alive. But then I saw someone chase after her. It was a bloodsucker! I immediately got out of the car and ran over to Bella defensively. The vampire stopped herself in front of me and stood her ground with her arms crossed and glared at me.

"Move aside, _dog_." she demanded.

A growl was starting to form in the back of my throat. "Never!" I barked(no pun intended).

"Alice, Jacob, calm down!" Bella pleaded.

"We have to hurry, Bella. Edward is in trouble!" Alice reminded Bella. Then she ran past me. I just stood there as I watched Bella get into my enemy's car. I ran after her though and stuck my head through the passenger's side door where Bella sat. Alice revved the engine, but I ignored her.

"You can't go..!" I choked out.

"Jacob, I have to. He needs me…" she said. I could see her eyes beginning to get watery.

"You Don't have to though, you can stay, with me." I said, trying to convince her, as I smiled half-heartedly.

"Jacob, Edward needs me. He'll die if I don't go." she explained, but her voice was a little shaky. I saw one tear roll down her cheek.

"But…" was all I could say. I didn't want her to see me cry, especially in front of that _thing_ next to her.

"Move, dog! We have to go!" Alice growled.

Bella didn't say anything as I got my head out of the car window. "I'm so sorry Jacob…" Bella croaked out as she sobbed.

"Yeah right…" I mumbled to myself, but I think she heard me. After I saw Bella leave for her precious bloodsucker, I transformed into a giant wolf. I didn't even bother trying to calm down.

That was the last time I saw her…

Days past since Bella left, and she still isn't back. I wouldn't be surprised if she was never going to come back. I'm trying to keep my thoughts on other things since Sam and the rest of the pack are getting annoyed by my thoughts. _Get over her, she loves that leech, remember? _Embry told me in my thoughts. _Shut up, it isn't your business._ I told him. _Technically it is since I can read your thoughts._ he pointed out. I didn't reply. _Both of you stop bickering and start tracking. That vampire is still loose, so pay attention._ Sam reminded us.

Even though I have to track down that red-haired vampire, my mind was elsewhere. Too bad everyone else in the pack can hear. My job is to guard the border line while everyone else tries to corner the vampire. This isn't a very good job for me since I keep circling around Bella's house. I go inside every once in awhile to check on Charlie. He's walking around the house. Again. When I walked through the front door, he ran over immediately.

"Bella???" he asked quickly.

"No, just me." I told him.

"Have you heard anything? Did she tell you where she was going?" Charlie spit out the questions so fast I barely heard what he said.

I hardened my expression into almost a scowl. "No. She didn't tell me anything." I said coldly. I'm hurt she didn't even bother to tell me where she was going. Some friend.

"Well when she gets home, she is going to be in a lot of trouble." Charlie said in his parental voice. Serves her right.

I can't believe after everything I did for her, she still returned to the one person who broke her heart. I was the one who made her semi-human again. If only that parasitic demon could see what he did to Bella. He didn't see how she walked around lifeless like a zombie, or how she disconnected herself from all of her friends, excluding me, of course. I was the one she came to, not him. I was the one who made her laugh, who made her happy, who fixed that gaping whole inside her chest that he left there. I didn't think anyone could be so broken.

The sound of a car pulling up in front of the house made me jump. I looked out the window to see who it was. My eyes widened and then turned into a glare when I saw who it was.

"Bella's home." I said gruffly. Charlie ran outside. I couldn't care less and darted outside. Before she could see me, I hid on the side of the house to see if she actually brought back _him_.

I sighed when I saw her come out of the car clinging onto Edward. How can she forgive him so easily after what he did to her? After I saw him kiss her, I left. I don't want to see more of this. Looks like she doesn't need me anymore now that her Romeo returned. _Jacob, what are you doing? _Sam demanded. _Nothing important._ I assured him.


	2. Chapter 2: Grudge

Chapter 2: Grudge

For the past two weeks, I didn't get one call from Bella. I have to keep telling myself not to give in and visit her. She made her choice. She chose her "soul mate." Besides, I have to focus on tracking down that red-head vampire. She's still out there, and I have to stop her before she gets to Bel- Hmph. I just have to stop her. _Will you stop moping around and focus already? _Quil whined. _I am focused. _I assured him. _Then stop thinking about you-know-who. _he demanded. I didn't answer. Maybe I should go see her… I mean, it's not like I got to say hi to her ever since she returned to Forks… No, I can't give in. If she wanted to see me, she would've come by now.

The pack is frustrated with me. Since I keep thinking about Bella, they've been harassing me to stop. But I can't… Since I can't focus on tracking right now, I ran back home. It's raining pretty hard, but it doesn't affect me since my body temperature is abnormally high. It started raining even harder, and now I can barely see in front of me. I slowed my run to a jog since I can't see where I'm going. When I got closer to my house, I saw an object in front. I couldn't tell what it was at first until I got closer. My expression changed into a scowl. I ran into the house where I saw my dad in the kitchen. I stood there in silence.

"Jacob, you're back." Bella said with a weak smile.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" I asked harshly.

"Jake, I wanted to see you…" she admitted quietly.

"So you waited 'till night 'cause that's the only time _he_ isn't with you." I told her. It wasn't a question, because I already knew that was the truth. She didn't answer at first.

"Look, you don't have to be a jerk. I came to see you." she said in a mildly angry tone.

"_I'm_ the jerk? Who's the one who ditched me just because her stupid boyfriend came back after he left for a whole year?!" I practically screamed. I dashed outside right after I said that. I didn't want to see her right now. She's making me so angry! I stood outside in the rain and crossed my arms in aggravation. My hands were shaking a little, but not enough to make me transform. I don't want to waste my energy. I was about to walk away until I heard someone come outside. Obviously it couldn't be my dad since he's in a wheelchair.

"I wonder who that could be." I said sarcastically as I continued to face the opposite direction as her.

"Jake." Bella said in a softer tone. I didn't answer.

"Jake, please talk to me." she pleaded. I turned to face her, but my face still looks angry.

"There's nothing to talk about! You left for _him_!" I yelled as I marched inside and slammed the door. When I didn't hear her trying to come inside, I looked out the window. She was huddling herself up trying to keep warm, and it looked like she was sobbing… "Ah jeez." I complained. I ran outside and embraced her in a bear hug.

"Aww, don't cry Bella." I tried to say sincerely.

"But…you're…mad at…me…!" she said in between sobs as she hid her face in her hands. I held her closer to me, but not enough to suffocate her.

"Look," I began, trying to find the right words, "I juts don't see how we can be friends…" My voice sounded strangled when I tried to get the words out. Bella stopped crying to look up at me with confused eyes.

"You don't want to be my friend..? Didn't we already have this conversation already..?" she asked innocently. Thinking back at the day I fond out what I was is hard to think about. I don't like thinking back when I told her we couldn't be friends. But I didn't want to hurt her…

"I don't see how we can work this out." I said in a cold tone. I released her and stepped back a few feet towards my house. She stared at me with surprised eyes. I keep hurting her… And this won't stop if we continue to be friends. But then her expression turned sour.

"This is because of Edward, isn't it?" she asked in a hard voice. I didn't answer at first. It took her long enough to figure this out. My eyebrows pressed together into an angry look.

"I think you should leave." I said in a low voice.

"I'm not going until you answer." she demanded. I hate how she's so stubborn.

I sighed. "Bella," I started to say, my voice less irritated, "I really do want to be your friend. I really do, but…" I trailed off for a moment, "If Edward won't let you see me, then there's no point trying." I admitted. I think she heard the sadness in my voice, because her glare turned into caring eyes.

"Aww Jake, Edward isn't forbidding me to see you." she explained. I doubt it though. "He just thinks it's dangerous for me to be around you, you know, in case you transform." Yeah right.

"Sure, sure." I said sarcastically. My scowl returned. I went back inside my house and shut the door behind me. I heard Bella say something in an angry tone, but I couldn't make out what she said. Then I heard her engine roaring to life, and that's when I went into my room and tossed myself on my bed, aggravated. She just doesn't understand what's going on! She thinks her precious bloodsucker is so nice and perfect when the truth is, he's keeping her away from me because he _knows_ she loves me. If he can't play fair, then neither will I.

_Are you done with your tantrum? _Quil teased. _Shut up. _I answered, still irritated. _I don't get it. How can anyone love a parasite? _he asked, ignoring me. _I don't know._ _She seems to really love him though. _I replied coldly. _Hmm. Love is a pretty strong word. How does she know she loves him though? Has she had a lot of other bad relationships that makes him seem good or something? _Quil asked. The way he was asking these questions seemed like he was talking to himself. _He's her first boyfriend_. I told him. It's true though, so she doesn't even have any experience in relationships. _If she never had any other boyfriends before, how does she know what love feels like? To me, it seems like she's one of those little pre-teens in a relationship that tells her boyfriend 'I love you,' but doesn't even realize the full meaning of it._ he answered. Wow, who knew Quil could actually be right. He makes sense though.

I didn't answer him after that. Even though Edward is Bella's first boyfriend, they seem inseparable. It makes me sick. I didn't think a couple could be so "mushy-gushy" all the time. It kinda creeps me out. Maybe _that's_ why I hate seeing them together. I don't know, but whenever I see them, it seems so fake and unrealistic. Whatever, it's her choice. And she apparently likes guys who's in love with her blood. For a moment, I forgot I was thinking all of this, and I could hear Quil and Embry bust up laughing in my thoughts when they heard the part about Edward loving Bella's blood. _Hahaha, that's so true! _Embry laughed.

I decided to go guard the border, but Sam said there's no need tonight. For once, I can get a full eight hours of sleep. I quickly changed into a pair of old shorts I usually wear to bed and took off my shirt. I feel more comfortable without one on. Then I went on my bed and lay down on it diagonally since it's way too short compared to my over-sized body. Soon enough, I drifted to sleep. I was having a dream. And it seemed so real… In it, Bella came to my house, but she seemed strangely different. She smelled bad, too. Then I realized it. Those bloodsuckers changed her into one of them! Right when I was about to transform in my dream to murder Edward, something woke me up.

"Ugh…" I groaned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Morning already… My dad must've been at the river fishing with Charlie, because no one answered the door. Someone kept on banging and banging their fists on it. I finally got up and looked out the window to see who it is. I didn't even see the person, and I already knew once I saw the rusty old truck in front of the house.

"Jacob!" Bella called form outside, "Open up!" I didn't answer.

"We didn't get to finish our conversation yesterday after you _rudely_ left!" she yelled. I can hear the anger in her voice. But if I want to live, staying inside is a smart choice. She continued banging on the door, but I didn't move. There's no way I'm letting her in. I don't want to talk to her right now. She's just gonna lecture me about how we can be friends, and she loves Edward, and I want to be one of them, and blah blah blah.

"I told you this was a waste of time." a different voice said. My eyes widened.

"Yeah, you're right. Jacob can be so immature." Bella replied.

"It's not like I didn't warn you." the other voice said casually, yet in a formal way at the same time. Only one person can talk like that. I can't believe Bella brought _him _to La Push, but most importantly, to my house! Now I'm _really_ not letting her inside! I can't believe her!

"Let's go Edward." Bella said breathlessly. When I heard them get in the car and leave, I went outside.

"Let's go Edward." I mimicked Bella's voice, but more sarcastically. Ugh, he makes me sick.


	3. Chapter 3: Trip

**Chapter 3: Trip**

For the past few days, there's been no sign of that red-head vampire. I've been really bored, actually. Quil and Embry are too busy with their homework that they got behind on because of all the tracking they have to do. Luckily, I don't have to worry about my homework because I already did it. There's nothing to do right now, and I've been trying to persuade myself not to go to Bella's house, because I know who will be there. Bella hasn't come to La push ever since the last time she came here with Edward. She didn't even bother to call me. I miss the good old days we had when there were no bloodsuckers in Forks. I never would've guessed that they would return.

While I was lost in my thoughts on my couch, my dad's voice from the kitchen brought me back to reality. "Yes, Jacob is here." my dad said on the phone. I listened closely. "Ah, well," my dad began before he got interrupted, "I don't think that's a good idea." What's not a good idea? "Well alright, it was probably some sort of animal though. No need to get the whole crew out there, it could be dangerous." I could hear the edge in my dad's voice. He almost sounds panicky. After my dad hung up, I went in the kitchen. "Who was it?" I asked curiously. He wheeled himself around to face me.

"That was Charlie. He said there was a report of someone that got murdered. He said there were peculiar bite marks in the victim's neck." he said slowly, and cautiously. My eyes widened. "The red-head vampire got through?!" I gasped. There was no sign of her yesterday, and now she actually made it in Forks??? "Charlie is going to take the whole police crew and investigate down by the school. That's where it happened…" my dad's voice was low at the last sentence he spoke. "She bit someone at Bella's school?!" I asked, horrified. Oh no, this is bad, _very_ bad. The leech got through the border, went to Bella's school, bit someone, and now Charlie is going over there to investigate! The whole police staff could get hurt!

I ran outside immediately and went over to my Rabbit. I jumped inside it without even bothering to put my seatbelt on until I was already racing down the street. I don't care what I'm doing, I have to warn Bella. I sped down the street to Forks as fast as I could without getting a speeding ticket. When Bella's house was in my view, I sped up some more until I parked in front of her house. I jumped out of the car and ran over to her door. Charlie's car was already gone. I started banging on the door frantically. "Bella, open up!" I pleaded. A few moments later the door opened, but it wasn't Bella. "What is it, Jacob?" Edward asked. I could hear the hate in his voice when he said my name. "Move aside!" I growled.

"No need. I will tell Bella your warning." he said as he began to shut the door, but I put my hand on the door and opened it. I glared at Edward for a moment and ran past him to Bella who was sitting on the couch with a confused look on her face. She got up to greet me. "Jacob? What is it?" she asked with confusion in her voice. "That red-head vampire got through the border and bit someone at your school!" I blurted out. "Victoria is in Forks?!" Bella shrieked. I can tell she's worried. Edward went over to Bella's side immediately and held her close to his chest as Bella's face grew pale. "She's…here…" Bella said in a low voice. She looks like she's gonna pass out.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked as he took Bella over to the couch. Bella placed her hand on her forehead as if she were checking her temperature. "I'm not sure…" she answered slowly. "Bella, come with me, you'll be safe down at La Push." I told her. Edward turned his attention to me. "I don't think that's necessary. I can keep her perfectly safe right here." he said with a glare. "I don't think that's a good idea, _Edward. _La Push is further away from the school, and this is exactly where Victoria will come." I said coldly. Edward didn't answer at first. "If I take her there, you have to guard the border." he finally answered. "What? No way!" I objected.

"Fine, then I'll take her to my house. My family can protect her there as well." he said as he stood up with Bella. They headed for the door, but I ran in front of it. I looked at Bella. "Bells, you know La Push is safe, come on, let's go." I said as I held out my hand for her to grab. Bella cautiously moved her hand towards mine until Edward moved in front of her. "Move it, you stupid leech." I hissed. "I'm not risking her life for your selfishness." he told me. "_Selfish_?! I'm trying to protect her!" I yelled. "Guys, please don't fight!" Bella pleaded. I lowered my voice so I wasn't yelling. "Bella-" I began to say until the sound of glass shattering interrupted me.

It came from upstairs, and Edward and I didn't even think twice before we both yanked Bella out of the house. "I told you she would come here first!" I said to Edward as I jumped in my car. Edward put Bella in the passenger's side and he placed himself in the back seat. As soon as we were all in the car, I made a sharp U-turn on the road to go to La Push. The tires made a screeching sound because I slammed down on the pedal too fast. "Take us to my house." Edward growled. "OK, I'll drop you off." I said casually. I heard Edward growl. And I thought _I _was the dog. "My car, my rules. I'm taking her to La Push." I said. "Guys, don't fight. Especially since Victoria might be following us!" Bella groaned.

"We're not fighting, we're having a discussion." I assured her. Bella glared at me for a moment. "What?" I asked innocently. As soon as I parked in front of Sam's house, we all got out of the car. Bella and I ran inside the house, except for Edward. Good thing this isn't his territory. "Sam!" I yelled, trying to find him. "Jacob? Is that you?" Emily asked from inside the kitchen. "Where's Sam? This is an emergency." I told her. She looked at me with bewilderment. Then Sam came over to us from the living room. "Is this about the female vampire?" he asked in a sharp tone. I nodded my head. "The girl can't stay here, it's too dangerous." Sam replied.

"Then where am I supposed to take her?" I demanded.

"You'll probably have to take her up north past the borderline." he told me in his usual husky voice.

"What about the rest of the pack? Shouldn't I help too?" I wondered.

"No need. Paul is already at the school tracking her down." he assured me. Oh great, _Paul. _

"What about Quil and Embry?" I asked.

"I'm having them go ahead of Paul so we can try to corner her." he replied. I didn't answer for a moment. I guess they don't need me for this one. Besides, Bella needs me to protect her.

"Wait, why do I have to go all the way up north?" I asked, confused.

"We just found out that the female vampire recruited some other vampires. They're all along the border, so going past it is the safest place at the moment." he said.

"There's _more_?" Bella asked. I can here the tension in her voice.

I grabbed Bella by the hand and ran outside. If there's more vampires closing in on Forks, I have to get Bella out of here as soon as possible. Edward caught up to us though. "Release her." he said sternly. I ignored him and lifted up Bella so I was holding her. "Edward can take me…" she said quietly. I ignored her though. I began running north, and Bella tightened her grip around my neck so she wouldn't fall. "Jake." she said, irritated. "Bells, stop it already. I'm doing what Sam said." I tried to assure her. I was running almost as fast as my wolf form, but I can hear Edward following us. Then he caught up to us and was right next to me. "Edward!" Bella said excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

I'm the one she's clinging onto, yet she still isn't paying any attention to me. Bella tried to reach her hand out towards Edward, but I stopped her. "Bella don't, do you want to fall?" I asked her. She put her hand back in its place and remained quiet for the rest of the trip. For a moment, I couldn't see Edward, so I thought he left. "What do you see in him?" I whispered to Bella. She glared at me. "I'm right here." Edward answered from behind. Dang it. I wish he would just leave already.

The further we got up north, the colder it was getting. I can feel Bella shivering in my arms, and I also felt Edward's glare even though he was behind me. I held Bella closer to me to warm her up, and I felt her cling even tighter to me. "We're almost there." I assured her. "O-o-o-k-k-k-." she replied. After a few minutes, Bella stopped shivering. "Jake, you're so warm." Bella mumbled. I chuckled. "Is that all you want me for?" I teased. "Yes. You're my personal heater." she joked. When Bella yawned, she leaned her head against my chest. I could see she was trying not to fall asleep. "Go ahead and sleep, Bella, honey, I'll wake you up when we get there." I said with a warm smile. I completely forgot about Edward until I heard him clear his throat, loudly.

Then he was next to me again. "I'm watching you." he threatened. "Well at least you have a nice view. I have to look at you." I answered harshly. He glared at me some more, and I also glared back. "You're just jealous 'cause you can't hold Bella like this without freezing her to death." I pointed out. "I am jealous." he answered. Whoa, didn't see that coming. "I'm jealous you're so much better for her than I am." he said quietly. I didn't answer.

At last, we finally made it up north. It was a lot colder than I thought. I stood there with Bella still sleeping in my arms, and I looked around. "I could've sworn there was a cabin here somewhere…" I mumbled to myself. Edward looked around too. "Over there." he pointed in the direction and I followed him. We finally made it to the little log cabin that had one room. The furniture was old and also made of wood, but it wasn't any warmer than it is outside. I sat on the little couch and placed Bella on her side so she was resting her head on my lap. Edward just stood across from us. I rubbed the back of Bella's hair until she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Are we here..?" she asked quietly. I nodded. She looked around, looking for Edward I'm guessing. When she saw him she smiled. Edward came over to her. Then Bella sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. "It's freezing in here." she said as she shivered. Edward looked away, ashamed since he can't keep her warm like I can. I wrapped my arms around Bella so she could warm up. I think I'm enjoying this too much. For once, I'm better than Edward! Bella leaned her head against my shoulder. "Next time vampires come to Forks and we have to go down south to the desert, you can keep Bella cool." I joked. Edward slowly turned his head towards me. "Yeah." he said, not amused.


	4. Chapter 4: Rush

Chapter 4: Rush

For the past three days, I've been stuck in the same room with Bella and Edward. I don't mind being with Bella, because I get to be close to her. Literally. I hate being in the same room as Edward, so three days is killing me! "Ugh, I'm gonna get some fresh air." I groaned as I released Bella. I noticed she was the one gripping onto me this time. "Aw come on Bella, I need some fresh air." I whined. She loosened her grip and when I was almost outside, I heard Edward go over to Bella. I don't care though, I need to get away from him for at least three minutes.

When I was outside, I noticed an odd scent in the air. It smells pretty bad, and it made my eyes water a little. Then across from me, I saw an odd, moving red flame getting closer and closer. I squinted my eyes to see. When it was in full view, my eyebrows pulled together in a glare. "Get back bloodsucker!" I hissed. She just got closer though, ignoring my threat. "I don't think so," she said softly, "You have something in that cabin that I need to take care of." I planted myself in front of the door so she wouldn't get inside. "Don't make this difficult, _werewolf_." she said, irritated. It's only one of her, I can kill her in a split second. I heard someone approach us from behind, so I turned my head slightly to see who it was. "Another one?!" I yelled out loud by accident. "And there's more where that came from." the red-haired vampire said. She snapped her fingers, and then four more vampires appeared from the forest.

I heard the door open behind me. "What's going on?" Edward asked, but then he came next to me when he saw how many vampires there are. "What do you want, Victoria?" Edward asked coldly, as if he didn't know. "Don't play dumb." she replied, in an even colder tone. "He's not playing…" I mumbled to myself. "Hand me the girl, and we'll leave and never come back." she said in a softer voice. "Never!" Edward yelled. When I heard Bella approaching the door, I ran over to her and grabbed her so I was carrying her. "Run!" I screamed at Edward. Then I was running too. "Ah, Jake! Put me down!" Bella demanded.

"Um, we kinda have a problem, Bells. You know that one red-head bloodsucker?"

"Victoria?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, well, she kinda has friends." I said in a panicky tone. Bella's eyes widened.

"And you left Edward there?!!" she screamed, horrified. I rolled my eyes.

"He's probably right behind us." And right when I said that, he came next to me on the side where Bella's head is.

"I'm right here Bella, don't be scared." he said in a soothing voice. Then he kissed Bella. The kiss was lasting too long, so I cleared my throat loudly to get them to stop.

As we were running, I looked back every few seconds to see if the vampires were catching up. I could see Victoria, and two other vampires with her behind us, so I tried to quicken my pace. _Sam, bad news, that one vampire we were trying to get has some other vampires, and now they're chasing us! _I yelled in my head. _Yeah, we have the same problem here. There's eight vampires, but three actually made it through the border to Forks. _Sam answered. _Then where am I supposed to take Bella? The cabin up north was where they found us! _I replied, still panicky. Sam told me to take Bella back to Florida to her mom, but I can't risk that. They'll probably follow us, and then Bella's mom would get in danger too.

"Edward, do you have any idea where I can take Bella so they won't get her?" I asked.

"Well I don't know about you, but _I'll_ take her to the Volturi so they can put an end the vampires." he answered casually, yet in a formal way.

"What the heck are the Volturi?"

"They're like the head vampires that live in Italy. They make sure all vampires are kept secret, so if we can get the vampire crew to get out in the sunlight in a large crowd, the Volturi will destroy them." Edward answered.

I snorted. "Take Bella all the way to Italy so those vampires will die? We can do that _here." _

"I don't want to interrupt your little discussion, but they're catching up!" Bella screamed. I looked behind us and noticed they were getting really close. I made a sharp left turn in the forest and continued running.

"Where are you going?" Edward hissed, "You don't even know?!" Stupid mind-reading bloodsucker. Edward snatched Bella from my arms, and he ran past me so I was left behind them. "Hey!" I yelled. I transformed into my wolf form so I could catch up. Now my speed increased tenfold. Then I thought of an idea.

"_Edward, wait! I have an idea!" _I thought, so he could understand me.

"What now?" he asked, annoyed.

"_I remember there's another werewolf pack down south. My family and theirs have been friends for centuries, and they have way more werewolves. They can help!" _I tried to convince him.

"What's he saying?" Bella asked, trying to look back at me. I ran faster so I was next to her. "What is it, boy?" she asked me as if I were really a dog.

"He said, 'Don't patronize me!'" Edward translated.

"Oh, sorry." Bella said.

"Anyways, Jacob thinks we should go down south to another werewolf pack. He says they can help." Edward answered dully.

"Ok." Bella said immediately.

"What?" Edward asked, shocked. "Don't you think the Volturi can help too?"

"Well yeah, but I kinda don't want to go back there… Besides, I'm used to being around werewolves now." Bella said with a smile. Then she looked over at me and winked. I barked out of joy, and I ran in front of them, leading the way.


End file.
